Yunnie and Baby Boo
by Vans Cassiopeia
Summary: Yunho tanpa sadar ikut terlonjak senang karena bayi mungil itu. Kedua tangan mungil Jaejoong yang terkepal digenggamnya dengan lembut lalu mengerak-gerakkannya keatas dan kebawah. Bayi mungil itu tertawa senang dengan menggemaskan. YunJae fanfiction for you! Oneshoot, Shounen-ai. RnR, pelase...


Vans' Present

Title : Yunnie and Baby Boo

Main Pair : YunJae

Disclaimer : God, their parents and themselves

Vans' cuap

_iHola~_ Vans membawa ff oneshoot kali ini! Epep ini terinspirasi dari film Baby's Day Out yang kemarin diputer disalah satu channel TV swasta Indonesia. Tidak sama kok ama filmnya, beda jauh malah :D Cuman jadi pengen bikin epep yang ada baby Jae-nya pas ada tulisan 'baby boo' dibuku favoritnya bayi pemeran utama film itu. Hehe...

Oke langsung aja-

Enjoy!

_Namja_ cilik bermata musang itu bernama Yunho, Jung Yunho. Ia baru saja berumur 9 tahun saat Tuan dan Nyonya Kim menjadikannya pengasuh seorang bayi. Bayi mungil cantik nan menggemaskan.

Sebagai abdi yang baik dan bertanggungjawab, ibunya—Jung Taehee hanya dapat mengiyakan tanpa membantah sedikitpun. Lagipula mungkin ini adalah salah satu cara untuk membalas budi pada keluarga Kim yang telah memberikannya pekerjaan dikala sang suami sudah tiada.

Taehee baru saja datang ke mansion Kim bersama putera satu-satunya. _Yeoja_ itu melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang mansion—tempat dimana para _maid_ beristirahat dan berganti pakaian.

Sebelumnya, _yeoja_ itu meminta Yunho untuk menunggunya di halaman belakang mansion yang penuh dengan kebun bunga milik Nyonya Kim.

Yunho mengedarkan pandangan mata kecilnya. Sejauh yang _namja_ cilik itu lihat, halaman ini luasnya melebihi rumahnya sendiri. Sangat besar. Kebun bunga yang indah membuat rasa damai menyergap hatinya.

Apakah seperti ini kehidupan orang kaya itu?

"Yunho_-ya_, kau sudah datang?"

Suara lembut seorang _yeoja_ mengalihkan tatapan Yunho yang semula mengarah pada kebun bunga yang ditumbuhi bunga lili putih.

Yunho membungkuk dalam pada Nyonya Kim yang baru saja menyapanya, "_Ye_,_ ommonim._"

Nyonya Kim tersenyum lembut. Senang mendengar panggilan dari Yunho. Karena bagaimanapun, dia yang meminta _namja_ bermata musang itu untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_ommonim_'.

Oh, ia sangat menyukai anak kecil.

"Yunho_-ya_, bisa jagakan Joongie sebentar? _Ommonim_ mau membuatkan sarapan untuk Joongie dulu sebentar," pinta Nyonya Kim.

"Dengan senang hati, _ommonim._"

Nyonya Kim pun masuk kedalam mansion diikuti Yunho dibelakangnya. Bagaimanapun ini kali pertama Yunho berkunjung ke mansion Kim tempat_ umma-_nya bekerja.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Um—maaa.."

Yunho menolehkan wajahnya saat telinganya menangkap suara isakan bayi yang terdengar sangat imut.

"_Omo,_ Joongie _chagi_.. _Waeyo_? Kau mencari _umma,_ nak?"

Nyonya Kim meraih bayinya dari dalam sebuah boks bayi berwarna merah muda dengan ornamen _chibi elephant_ dan _baby bear._ Wajah cantik bayinya dibasahi dengan air mata dan sedikit ingus. Isakan kecil keluar dari bibir merah cerinya yang mungil.

Yunho mengerejapkan mata musangnya. Bayi mungil yang memakai baju _jumpsuit_ berwarna biru muda itu sangat cantik dan menggemaskan sekali. Apalagi pipi tembamnya yang merona.

Ikh, dia jadi ingin menggigitnya saking gemasnya.

"Ah, Joongie _chagi…_ Itu Yunho_-hyung_. _Anyeong, _Yunho_-hyung_.."

Nyonya Kim menggerakkan tangan mungil bayinya yang terkepal pada _namja_ cilik bermata musang itu. bayinya—Kim Jaejoong tertawa senang dengan suara bayinya yang sangat lucu. Nyonya Kim ikut tertawa senang saat mengetahui putera kecilnya itu juga menyukai Yunho.

"Yunho_-ya,_ ini putera _ommonim._ Namanya Kim Jaejoong."

Suara Nyonya Kim yang lembut membuat Yunho tersadar dari keterpesonaannya pada bayi mungil nan menggemaskan itu. _Namja_ bermarga Jung itupun mendekati Nyonya Kim lalu mencoba meraih tangan mungil Jaejoong dengan sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya, karena bagaimanapun Nyonya Kim adalah orang dewasa yang tingginya melebihi bocah seperti dirinya.

Mengerti dengan kondisi yang sedikit tidak memungkinkan, Nyonya Kim menyerahkan Jaejoong pada Yunho dengan hati-hati.

"Yunho_-ya,_ _ommonim_ harus segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk Joongie."

Yunho meraih Joongie dalam dekapannya. Dirinya merasa tidak terlalu kaku menggendong bayi karena memang terkadang ia selalu mengasuh anak tetangganya saat waktu senggang di rumah sambil menunggu_ umma-_nya pulang ke rumah.

_Namja_ cilik itu mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Nyonya Kim.

"Bermainlah di ruang keluarga Yunho_-ya._ Yang ruangannya didekat ruang tamu sebelah sana," ucap Nyonya Kim seraya menunjuk ruangan yang dimaksud. Yunho mengangguk paham.

"_Kka,_ bermainlah dengan hati-hati."

Yunho yang masih menggendong Jaejoong dalam dekapannya melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruang keluarga di mansion Kim itu. Setelah tiba di ruang keluarga Kim yang ternyata sangatlah besar dan nyaman, Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong diatas sebuah karpet berbulu lembut yang berada ditengah ruangan megah tapi sederhana itu.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata bulatnya perlahan. Bayi mungil itu duduk diatas karpet bulu yang nyaman ditemani seorang _namja_ tampan bermata musang. Mulut mungilnya terbuka lebar mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

"—Yun.. Yunn.. ie.. Yunnie-"

Yunho tercengang saat mendengar suara lucu Jaejoong yang menyebut namanya.

"Kau memanggilku?"

"Yeye… Yunnie~"

Yunho terkekeh pelan melihat Jaejoong yang dengan semangat merangkak kearahnya. Diraihnya tubuh mungil Jaejoong dan didudukannya kembali diatas karpet.

"Hmm.. Jadi aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan apa?"

"…."

"_Umma_ pernah bilang, jika kita menyayangi seseorang pasti selalu ada nama spesial untuknya. Dan kau tadi memanggilku dengan nama yang berbeda dari biasanya-"

"Euu.. Heheh…"

"Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa, ya?"

_Namja_ cilik itu meletakkan tangannya didagu. Gestur berpikir.

"Bubububu-"

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau _Baby Boo_?"

Jaejoong melonjak senang mendengar pernyataan Yunho. Entah ia mengerti atau tidak, yang penting _happy._

Yunho tanpa sadar ikut terlonjak senang karena bayi mungil itu. Kedua tangan mungil Jaejoong yang terkepal digenggamnya dengan lembut lalu mengerak-gerakkannya keatas dan kebawah. Bayi mungil itu tertawa senang dengan menggemaskan.

Yunho ikut tersenyum lebar, menunjukan gigi gingsulnya yang lucu membuat_ Baby Boo _makin melebarkan tawanya. _Namja_ cilik itu tak hentinya menggoda Jaejoong saat bermain. Bayi itu sangat menggemaskan dengan tatapannya yang polos dan ceria.

Baby Boo merentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya kedepan, ingin digendong oleh _namja_ cilik tampan bermata musang itu. Yunho yang mengerti gestur dari _Baby Boo-_nya dengan segera meraih tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya. Dengan hati-hati, Yunho bangkit dari duduknya lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur.

"_Ommonim, _apakah sudah selesai?"

"Um—ma.. Mam.. mam-"

"Ah, apa Joongie rewel, Yunho_-ya_? Biasanya Joongie sangat rewel pada orang yang belum dikenalnya-"

"_Gwaenchana, ommonim._ _Baby Boo_ tidak rewel sama sekali. _Baby Boo_ sangat baik dan menggemaskan."

"Ah.. Benarkah itu? _Baby Boo_?"

Nyonya Kim mengerling nakal pada _namja_ cilik yang sedang menggendong puteranya itu. Yunho yang baru menyadari kalau dirinya sempat keceplosan menyebut nama 'sayang'nya pada putera sang majikan, bersemu merah. Pipi chubbynya memerah seperti udang rebus.

"Yunnie… Mammam!"

Semua pandangan tertuju pada si cantik Jaejoong. Nyonya Kim, Yunho dan para maid termasuk umma-nya Yunho tertawa pelan mendengar pekikkan nyaring Jaejoong yang sangat menggemaskan.

"YUNNIE~"

**HAP**

Jaejoong baru saja berulang tahun yang ke-17, _sweet seventeen_ istilah populernya.

Jaejoong tumbuh menjadi remaja yang menawan, penuh pesona. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim yang memang menyadari bahwa ada yang berbeda dan istimewa dari putera pertamanya itu hanya bisa melapangkan dada apabila orientasi seksual Jaejoong lebih condong pada _namja_ ketimbang _yeoja_. Apalagi dengan pesona yang dimiliki Jaejoong yang androgini lebih dominan yang cantik daripada ketampanan seorang namja.

Belum lagi ketergantungan putera pertamanya pada anak dari _maid_ kepercayaannya, Jung Yunho.

Saat Jaejoong berumur dua tahun, ternyata Nyonya Kim kembali dinyatakan hamil lagi. Adik kandung Jaejoong berjenis kelamin _namja,_ sama dengan dirinya. Namun yang membedakan adalah postur _manly_ yang dimiliki ayahnya lebih menurun pada sang adik—Kim Changmin. Karena gen Nyonya Kim sangat dominan pada Jaejoong-kecuali jenis kelaminnya, tentu saja-membuat _namja_ cantik itu terkadang bertingkah seperti perempuan.

Terlebih waktu Jaejoong sempat jatuh sakit saat berumur sepuluh tahun. Semua orang dibuat cemas luar biasa paniknya melihat _namja_ cantik putera pertama keluarga Kim itu merintih kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya dengan darah segar mengalir dari selangkangannya.

Setelah dibawa ke rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul, Jaejoong diperiksa oleh beberapa dokter kepercayaan keluarga Kim dan dinyatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya berada didalam tubuh seorang namja.

Rahim yang subur, ternyata.

Saat sang dokter menyarankan pengangkatan rahim tersebut, namun Nyonya Kim melarangnya melakukan operasi jika rahim itu tidak membahayakan putera cantiknya. Dengan dalih bahwa ini adalah kehendak Tuhan. Jika memang tidak membahayakan, berarti ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk puteranya.

Dari sanalah _bumonim _Jaejoong membiarkan perasaan berlebih putera cantiknya pada _namja_ bermata musang itu. Merestuinya, malah.

Dan karena itu pula selain melatih putera bungsunya dalam hal berbisnis, Tuan Kim juga ikut mengajarkan hal tersebut pada Yunho. Yang ternyata berbuah manis karena kini Yunho dapat mengembangkan perusahaan Kim menjadi perusahaan yang lebih besar daripada sebelumnya. Bahkan sampai ke luar negeri.

Bangga, tentu saja. Mempunyai calon menantu yang sukses adalah sebuah kebanggaan, _aniya_?

"_Ya, Boo_, kau ini manja sekali."

Jaejoong yang menggelayut manja dipelukan sang tunangan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Kekasihnya yang akan menginjak usia 25 tahun itu sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Belum lagi _appa-_nya yang menganak-emaskan Yunho memberinya tugas untuk mengunjungi cabang perusahaannya di Thailand beberapa hari menjelang ulang tahunnya.

Itu membuatnya sangat kesal. Selain karena sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya, ia juga ingin ikut ke negeri gajah putih itu karena disana memang surganya para gajah. Jaejoong sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau gajah.

Namun sang _appa_ melarangnya untuk ikut dengan alasan sekolah tidak bisa ditinggalkan untuk hal yang tidak terlalu penting.

"Yunnie, mana oleh-oleh untukku?"

Yunho yang baru saja tiba dari Thailand mendapatkan sambutan hangat dari calon istrinya tersebut dengan pelukan erat dan kecupan manis dipipi.

Walaupun _Baby Boo-_nya itu sempat merajuk padanya, tapi itu tidak membuat Jaejoong bersikap tak acuh padanya.

"Tentu saja, _Boo._ Kau lihat ini. Lucu 'kan?"

Mata bulat Jaejoong yang bening berbinar saat melihat sebuah miniatur gajah berwarna merah ditangan kekar Yunho. Bibir ceri mungilnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

Diraihnya miniatur gajah itu dari tangan Yunho. _Namja manly_ bermata musang itu memperhatikan sang kekasih yang tengah memainkan miniatur gajah yang dipesannya secara ekslusif di sebuah toko _souvenir_ di Thailand.

"Ah, apa ini bisa dibuka?"

Namja cantik itu menarik celah kecil yang berada dipunggung miniatur gajah tersebut. Dan terbukalah miniatur itu. Menampilkan kilauan lapisan emas didalamnya.

Dengan dua buah cincin yang berada didalamnya. Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya.

"Sepasang cincin Cartier yang khusus aku pesankan untuk hari pernikahan kita nanti. Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

Mata bulat nan cantik itu berkaca-kaca. Tidak menyangka kekasihnya yang agak kaku itu ternyata bisa berbuat manis seperti ini.

"Kau tahu, Yunnie _Bear_?"

"…."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, _my Baby Boo._"

Jaejoong pun memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

Yunho merenggangkan pelukan Jaejoong. Dengan perlahan diraihnya pinggang ramping Jaejoong dengan sebelah tangan kekarnya. Sementara tangan yang sebelah lagi mengelus pipi Jaejoong yang bersemu dengan lembut. Matanya yang tajam itu menatap Jaejoong penuh arti.

**CUP**

_First kiss._

"Aish… _Hyungdeul,_ kalian membuat mataku yang suci ini jadi ternoda!"

Jaejoong menoleh ke asal suara.

Adiknya sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Bersandar didinding dengan tangan yang memeganga beberapa bungkus makanan kecil.

"_Ya_! Bocah penganggu! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau ini adalah ciuman pertamaku dengan Yunnie?!"

_Namja_ cantik berbibir ceri itu berteriak kesal pada adiknya yang baru berumur 15 tahun itu dengan pipi yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Changmin mengedikkan bahunya sambil berlalu.

Yunho terseyum kecil. Kemudian meraih kembali tubuh _Baby Boo-_nya yang sempat terlepas itu dan kembali mengecap bibir ceri yang kini menjadi candu baginya, bahkan melumatnya lembut. Jaejoong hanya pasrah dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher kekar Yunho.

Dan Kim Jaejoong—_Baby Boo,_ akan selalu bahagia dengan Jung Yunho—Yunnie.

Selamanya…

**END**

Ada yang mau sekuel? *celingukan*

Ok, ripiu please~ XD


End file.
